The domestic treatment of fabric is a problem known in the art to the formulator of laundry compositions. Hence, It is well known that alternating cycles of using and laundering fabrics and textiles, such as articles of worn clothing and apparel, will inevitably adversely affect the appearance and integrity of the fabric and textile items so used and laundered. Fabrics and textiles simply wear out over time and with use. Laundering of fabrics and textiles is necessary to remove soils and stains which accumulate therein and thereon during ordinary use. However, the laundering operation itself, over many cycles, can accentuate and contribute to the deterioration of the integrity and the appearance of such fabrics and textiles.
Deterioration of fabric integrity and appearance can manifest itself in several ways. Short fibers are dislodged from woven and knit fabric/textile structures by the mechanical action of laundering. These dislodged fibers may form lint, fuzz or “pills” which are visible on the surface of fabrics and diminish the appearance of newness of the fabric. Such a problem of fabric abrasion is even more acute after multiwash cycles.
There exists a long felt need for compositions which provide fabric with protection against damage done due to fabric abrasion. In addition, there is a long felt need to provide compositions which provide a remedy for fabric abrasion damage.